


Checking Out

by brumalbreeze



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brumalbreeze/pseuds/brumalbreeze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bright eyes looked up at him from behind the door. Rei distinctly felt the shorter man’s gaze drag up and down him thoroughly. He supposed this was what it was like to be “checked out.” The man grinned at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking Out

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [Tumblr](http://brumalbreeze.tumblr.com/post/79152270077/checking-out-rei-nagisa-nsfw) and [FF.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10176029/1/Checking-Out).

Rei clicked his pen and slipped it back into his pocket neatly. The form was impeccably filled out and ready to file away. Come time, he would know exactly where to find it and check out the next guest. For now, he was done.

He looked up briefly and scanned the hotel lobby, watching carefully as guests mingled and lounged in the area, chatted with each other, or dragged heavy suitcases across the plush, luxuriant carpet. It was a nice, typical night at the hotel he worked part-time at.

A subtle ringing noise drew his attention away from the scene before him. The phone at the front desk was ringing. Calmly, he picked it up and answered.

“Front desk reception, how may I help you tonight?” he asked in a smooth voice. He still remembered how terribly he messed up when he answered his first front desk call. Now, Rei was a master at handling customers.

The other side didn’t speak for a while, but Rei could hear rustling noises and the grunt of some exerted energy.

“Hello?” he said again, making sure the other person was alright.

“Oh! Hello, sorry about that. Um,” a man’s voice floated through, “I’m in room number, uh….”

Rei waited patiently as the customer ruffled around some papers.

“Two seventeen! Room two seventeen, but it seems like there’s something wrong with the shower. The water’s coming out cold. I was wondering if someone could come up and take a look.”

Rei’s eyebrows furrowed a little as he looked up the room in question on the computer. There didn’t seem to be any previous reports on the conditions of the room, but maybe something was wrong with the pipes again. Rei remembered the hotel having some issues with that last month.

“Yes, I see,” he responded, clicking out of the file. “We’ll be up there shortly.”

“Okay! Great. I’ll just be here then. Thanks!”

“No problem, sir,” he said and hung up.

Rei looked over to his side, where another receptionist was working.

“Nakayama-san,” he called out to his colleague.

The young man looked toward him. “Yes?”

“A guest just called in about their shower, so I’m going to go up and see if things are alright. Can you take care of the front desk for now?”

Nakayama glanced at his watch. “Okay. But are you sure? Aren’t you on break in about fifteen minutes?”

“That is true,” Rei conceded, “but I should go up to see anyway. If there’s nothing I can do, then I’ll have to get a plumber in as soon as possible and help the guest move. And if there is, then I should be able to fix it before my break starts.”

His colleague laughed. “Alright. Always as hard-working as ever, huh?”

Rei smiled slightly. “Of course.”

* * *

In five minutes’ time, Rei had reached the right room. He knocked thrice briskly and stepped back.

From behind the door, a voice called out, “Coming! One sec!”

There were some footsteps leading up to the entrance, and then the door swung open. A mop of blond hair was the first thing that came into Rei’s line of vision.

Rei tilted his head down a little to meet the eye-line of the guest.

“Good evening,” he greeted cordially. “I’m Ryuugazaki Rei from the front desk. You called earlier about your shower?”

Bright eyes looked up at him from behind the door. Rei distinctly felt the shorter man’s gaze drag up and down him thoroughly. He supposed this was what it was like to be “checked out.” The man grinned at him.

“Yeah! Wow, you guys sure are fast,” he said, opening the heavy door farther. Rei saw that he was wearing the complimentary bathrobe and slippers that the hotel provided. “Come in, Rei-chan!” He went back into the room so enthusiastically he might as well have skipped in.

To say that Rei wasn’t even slightly ruffled by being called by his first name with such a familiar suffix all of a sudden would be a lie, but he wasn’t in a position to say anything to the hotel’s guest. He had to remain professional.

“Please excuse the intrusion,” Rei called out as he stepped in.

“So I was just getting ready to take a shower and tried to get the water going,” the blond said without turning around, “but no matter how I adjusted it, it wouldn’t turn warm!” He stood by the light switches of the room and peered at them suspiciously. His eyebrows furrowed tightly as he tried to figure out which button was the right one.

Rei stepped up and pressed the topmost one. The lights inside the bathroom flickered on.

“Oh,” the blond said. “Thanks!”

Rei wasn’t exactly sure why, but the blond was looking at him with eyes which seemed to sparkle with joy. For only having turned on the right light, he was getting a disproportionately large amount of attention.

“No problem, Hazuki-san,” Rei answered easily. He was about to walk into the bathroom but the look that the shorter man gave him made him stop. “Ah,” he said, “I saw your name on the computer registry when I was looking up your room.”

The look faded from Hazuki’s—Hazuki Nagisa, as was written on the computer—face.

“Oh,” he replied. “I see! Well, just call me ‘Nagisa’ then!”

Rei cleared his throat but said nothing. He walked into the bathroom and assessed the situation. Everything looked alright, but if what Nagisa was talking about was true, then it might have been something with the water heater as well. He crouched down by the bathtub and tested the knobs to see what was wrong.

Nagisa stepped into the small room and stood over Rei. It was a bit peculiar to have someone being so close to him, but Rei didn’t say anything as he put his hand under the water to test its temperature. It was freezing.

Even after letting it run for a while, it wouldn’t turn any warmer.

“Is it working?” Nagisa asked, peering over him curiously. His fingers brushed slightly over Rei’s shoulder as he tried to get a better look.

“It appears not,” he replied, turning the water off and flicking his fingers into the tub. He took his handkerchief out from his pocket and dried his hands. “This could be a problem with the pipes, or perhaps…”

Carefully, he turned around, causing Nagisa to step back. He started looking behind the sink for something. It was difficult to reach and hard to see, but Rei was able to find the knob with relative ease. He carefully twisted it to adjust the small temperature meter.

He withdrew his arm and tried the water in the tub again. It ran cold but very slowly warmed up.

Rei smiled to himself proudly.

“Hazuki-san,” he called out, “the water’s fine now.”

“Really?” Nagisa asked, leaning over to try and feel the water for himself. He came close enough to Rei for him to feel his warmth seep through his bathrobe. His leg brushed up against him. “Oh!” he said, sounding pleasantly surprised. “It _is_ warm!” Nagisa laughed, his voice echoing in the small space. “You’re amazing!”

Unable to help himself, Rei looked up and to the side where the blond was. His gaze was fixed on the faucet and the water that was pouring out. The warmer the water got, the more delighted he appeared. Rei smiled too, feeling a sort of contagious joy spread through him. He had simply fixed the water meter, but Nagisa looked so impressed and happy.

At such an (unintentionally) close distance, Rei could see his profile clearly. The blond’s features were so delicate and strong and….

He realized he was staring and flushed.

Forgetting that his hand was still wet, Rei readjusted the glasses on his face. He accidentally smeared water on the glass and frowned. Rei was able to regain his composure quickly. “Not at all. It’s just my job,” he said. The knob squeaked as he shut the water.

Nagisa stepped away from him and laced his fingers behind his back. Rei stood up.

The shorter man was leaning against the doorway and smiling, pink eyes attentively on him.

“I’m glad that’s fixed! Thanks so much for coming by and taking a look at it, Rei-chan.”

He gave Nagisa his best, professional smile, although he was starting to feel a little embarrassed by all the praise. “Of course.” He dried his hands with his handkerchief once more. “Well, if there is nothing else that you need my help with, I will be taking my leave now.”

Rei waited for the blond to step aside from the doorway so that he could exit. Nagisa closed the bathroom door after they walked out.

“Good evening, Hazuki-san. I hope your stay will be a pleasant one. Please feel free to call the front desk again if there is anything else you need.” Rei headed toward to the door.

“Oh yeah, sure! If everyone here’s as nice as you, of course,” he laughed, and Rei felt his cheeks heat up a little. The blond followed him to see him out.

Suddenly, there was the sound of something ripping and a startled yell.

Rei turned around in surprise just in time to see a blur fall toward him. Instinctively, he opened his arms to catch Nagisa. A heavy weight fell into his arms and knocked him back a few steps. After Rei managed not to topple over, he took a step back to regain his balance.

Nagisa was clutching his upper arms with his head down. After glancing behind the blond, Rei realized what had happened. The belt of his robe had gotten caught on the doorknob of the bathroom. Nagisa must not have realized it when he tried to walk to the door, causing himself to get yanked back and lose his balance. From the looks of it, the knot which held the belt around Nagisa’s waist had come loose, which, at the very least, prevented extensive injury.

On the other hand, it also meant that half of it had slipped off him.

“Are you alright?” Rei asked cautiously as he kept the two of them upright.

“Ow, ow, ow,” Nagisa responded, readjusting his grip on Rei’s arms. “Yeah, sorry, I just—” He tried to stand straight, but the belt strained and pulled him back. Nagisa slipped onto Rei again. “Whoa!”

This time, he stepped forward to help Nagisa get better footing.

With a grunt, Rei moved his leg so that he wasn’t leaning on one side too much. He accidentally brushed up against Nagisa.

The blond’s breath hitched sharply, and his fingers tightened on him. Rei stilled too. Nagisa refused to look up but neither did he move away.

“I-I apologize,” Rei started nervously, not sure what to do. He couldn’t just let go and step back, because that would make the blond fall, but neither could he just keep standing there while Nagisa was—

Wide eyes of melted tourmaline looked at him from an extremely close distance when Nagisa lifted his head. Rei could see every single eyelash on the blond. The shorter man’s face was faintly flushed, and his pupils were dilated widely. His lips were swollen, red, and parted at half a word. Ashamed as he was, Rei felt a thrill go through him.

“Sorry, I—” Nagisa said, his voice soft. His breath went over Rei’s lips. He swallowed and shifted uncomfortably. He rubbed up against Rei again and shuddered slightly.

Rei didn’t miss the way his eyelashes fluttered as he shook from the accidental stimulation.  He licked his lips. “No, i-it’s fine, you didn’t mean to—” His voice came out high and nervous. Somehow, breathing had become extremely difficult.

He lost his footing slightly and jostled them both. Nagisa’s half-hard cock ground down on Rei’s quivering thigh. Nagisa tilted his head back slightly and moaned lowly, his mouth falling open perfectly. Rei’s gaze couldn’t leave the wet tongue which curled between the blond’s lips.

“No, don’t—” Nagisa whimpered. His fingers travelled up on his biceps for a better grip. His words contradicted his body, since he was already pushing his hips forward to try for more friction. “I’ll get harder… if you keep doing that….”

“S-Sorry,” he hastily said, wondering what he should do. His entire body was burning, and he couldn’t breathe. It seemed like Nagisa couldn’t either, because he was gasping loudly against his neck. Rei couldn’t remember when that happened.

"A-Ah.... Rei-chan..." the blond whined. Nagisa’s body was hot against his own.

Despite what Nagisa had said earlier, he seemed to have lost autonomy over his hips, as they were rather enthusiastically grinding on him. At the erotic gesture, Rei couldn't help but feel blood rush down to his cock as well.

"It feels so good..." he murmured pathetically against Rei's racing pulse.

The sudden change in Nagisa's behavior was startling and arousing. Was it him who turned the previously coherent blond into this panting mess who was trying to get off on his thigh? A flare of something dark and lustful rose in Rei.

"I want more, Rei-chan.... Can we...?" he let his question fall to silence and looked up again. His face was so much more flushed than before, and his eyes were full of need and heat. With his eyes, voice, and body, Nagisa was begging Rei to take him, and Rei didn’t know what to do.

His mouth dried up completely.

Rei's mind raced and screamed at how _ridiculous_ the whole situation was. It was as if he was in a bad porno movie—a _really_ bad one—and he had suddenly found himself as one of the main characters. Rei didn’t even think something as absurd as this would happen to him, especially when he was at work, but—

The warmth and hardness of the blond’s cock was heavy on his leg, the bathrobe which hung half off Nagisa’s shoulder let a glimpse of his dusty nipple peek out, and his lips were so soft and so close to him. If Rei just leaned down a bit more, he would have been able to kiss him. He wondered what the blond tasted like.

Every fiber of his body told him that this was a terrible, terrible idea and that he shouldn’t succumb to his baser needs, but no part of him could push the blond away.

“I shouldn’t—” he said, not sure which one of them he was trying to convince. Nagisa shifted slightly in his arms. Rei watched the blond’s throat bob as he swallowed.

His breath was so shallow and quick and if he didn’t decide quickly enough, he might start hyperventilating. Rei’s head swam.

He was _technically_ on break already, so it wasn’t as if anyone would go looking for him. And since they were in a guest’s room, no one would stop by to check. Even if someone passing by could hear suspicious noises coming from the room, it was almost to be expected. Also, the blond was more than willing to engage in the explicit activities that his body was pushing him toward.

They were both consenting adults who (probably) weren’t under the influence of anything, except for maybe overactive hormones. There was nothing wrong with agreeing to this. Except for the fact that, maybe, there was something vaguely unethical and immoral about bending a hotel guest over the nearest flat surface and pounding into him.

Or maybe he would be the one being pounded into. At the rate his train of thought was going, Rei really didn’t care anymore. But, for all he knew, he might get his liver stolen before the night ended. He had read enough urban legends to fear a little for his life.

His runaway imagination was reined in by the blond who was still leaning heavily in his arms.

“Please?” Nagisa groaned as he pushed his chest forward. The robe fell away more and his nipple was completely uncovered. Rei traced the delicate line of Nagisa’s collarbone to the hollow of his neck and back to the smooth roundness of his shoulder.

Even in the poor lighting of the hotel room, Rei was captivated by the pure aesthetic beauty of the man in front of him. Rei had a momentary flash of insanity as his mind went “Fuck it,” and he crushed their lips together.

A needy moan came from Nagisa as he opened up his mouth and let Rei push his tongue in. His hips jerked forward at the sudden aggressive move.

Nagisa tasted like hard candy and chocolate, and Rei was addicted. His heart was beating fast as all the rules of morality pounded in his head and behind his eyes. He almost couldn’t care less as he grabbed the blond’s hips. Rei drank in the throaty groan and gasp which came from Nagisa as he pushed the blond down on his leg and dragged him up it.

He felt Nagisa's fingers dig into his hair and grunted at the feel of blunt nails raking down his scalp. Occasionally, the blond tugged at it, but that only excited him even more.

Rei wondered if he had finally lost it—after years of self-control and adhering to the hard, fast rules of common sense—as he continued sucking on Nagisa’s tongue and making him squeak and whine in pleasure. He squeezed and cupped the cheeks of the blond’s ass and decided that this was probably not the worst way to spiral into insanity.

Nagisa stumbled as Rei took a step forward. He casually did away with the tangled belt of the bathrobe as well, so that they wouldn’t be chained to the doorknob. Nagisa’s robe opened up at the front.

“I was hoping for someone pretty to come up,” Nagisa gasped out as Rei walked him backwards into the room, “but I wasn’t expecting someone as good-looking as you.” His fingers began to unbutton Rei’s suit jacket until it hung open haphazardly.

Rei felt dazed and lost as he continued to lead Nagisa into the middle of the room. He wasn’t sure where he was heading toward, but the bed seemed too fast, so he just backed the shorter man against the vanity table instead. It wasn’t until then that he realized that the blond wasn’t wearing anything underneath his bathrobe. It made sense, in theory, since he was going to take a shower, but right now—

Rei’s eyes automatically darted down between Nagisa’s legs. For only having interacted for such a brief time, the blond was already fully hard and flushed pink. He looked up into Nagisa’s eyes and was drowned in another shade of lust. “Rei-chan….”

The quality of Nagisa’s voice as he breathed out his name—almost as if he were worshipping him—was too much.

“Hazuki-san (“‘Nagisa’!” he said with a pout), I need—” he started. Rei didn’t know if it was the prospect of being caught or the thrill of doing something inherently _wrong_ , but he was much more aroused than he usually got. He swallowed thickly, not sure what to do if the items he needed weren’t available.

Hastily, Nagisa opened up a drawer from the vanity. A tube of lubricant rolled inside the drawer and bumped up gently against a condom packet.

“Emergency supplies,” Nagisa explained and plucked the items out, “Put them there just in case.”

Rei wasn’t one to make any judgments, especially since he also had a stiff erection throbbing between his legs. “Okay,” he said simply.

He was about to ask what the blond preferred, but the shorter man had already braced himself against the vanity and was looking at him through the mirror. His hands gripped the sides of the table as he leaned over it. His cock jutted over the edge, stiff and waiting.

In a daze, Rei grabbed a fistful of the white bathrobe near Nagisa’s thighs and dragged it up. The shorter man moaned and leaned back as Rei pushed the rough fabric over the curve of his ass and arch of his back. His strong calves were the first to show, followed by the milky quality of his thighs, and then the teasing curve which led to his supple ass.

As slips and glimpses of Nagisa’s smooth skin were revealed, Rei found his breathing highly suspended and hard to draw. The contrast between the blandness of the robe and the sweet warmth of the blond’s skin was mesmerizing.

He kept the bathrobe bunched up high on Nagisa’s back as he reached out tentatively. With a curved finger, he stroked the smooth underside of the blond’s toned butt. It was firm and addicting to the touch. Rei grew a little bolder when Nagisa didn’t say anything. He pressed his entire hand over the spread cheek and squeezed.

Nagisa whimpered at the rough treatment. Nervously, Rei looked up in the mirror. It certainly wasn’t pain that elicited that noise from the blond, judging from how flushed and wanton he looked. His cock was dripping slowly onto the table as well.

Slowly, he shoved the bottom half of the robe to Nagisa’s side so that it would stay there. As a result, only his ass and part of his lower back was bared to him. Rei groaned as he started to unbuckle his belt and push down his pants and boxers. His cock was hard and heavy in his palm as he took it out and stroked it a few times. He couldn’t remember the last time he got so stiff in such a short amount of time.

Rei moved behind the shorter man and rested his cock between the cheeks. He slid up once, just to feel how it would be like to have those soft muscles around him. Even before he finished his first thrust, Rei was pulling back for another.

A long, shuddery breath came from his lips as he watched himself slide in between Nagisa’s ass. He felt deliriously good. Rei pushed the blond’s cheeks together more tightly around his length and continued rutting against him.

Rei’s gaze fixed itself on the sight of his hard cock slipping between and coating the shorter man’s cheeks with precum until they glistened with his slickness. Nagisa leaned his elbows heavily on the desktop and gave him a better angle to work with, his mouth opened and panting the entire time.

“Does it… feel good?” he asked, pinning Rei down with a lusty stare. Nagisa had started to rub his cock against the surface of the table as well, leaving a line of precum on the previously clean surface.

Dumbly, Rei nodded. His hands continued to knead and push on Nagisa’s ass. For a crazy moment, all he wanted to do was shove his bare cock into the blond’s hole and fuck him until his cum filled him up. He was certain that the blond would look good with his semen dripping out of him. A bubble of precum beaded at his tip at the mere thought.

“You know,” the blond said breathlessly, “if you don’t start stretching me or something, I’m just going to have to push you down and fuck myself raw on your cock instead.” He smirked, somehow coming off as flirty and innocent at the same time. Rei nearly died. His dick strained up and fell back down, making a wet slapping noise as it throbbed between Nagisa’s waiting cheeks. That didn’t sound like too bad a preposition either, but….

“Hazuki-sa—” Rei started but received a sharp glare. His tongue didn’t cooperate as he finished the last syllable of the blond’s family name. “—n, the lubricant….”

Although he looked displeased that Rei didn’t call him by the right name, Nagisa still handed him the tube. With one hand, Rei pushed the blond apart until his puckered hole was clearly visible. He uncapped the lube and squirted some at the top of the blond’s crease so that it would drip down to his entrance.

“Ah—” Nagisa gasped. His teeth dug into his lower lip as the lube chilled his sensitive skin.

Rei pushed a finger past the generous trickle of lubricant and sank it in all the way in. Nagisa let out a pleased hum and wriggled a little, enticing Rei to hurry up. It was so easy to slide his finger in and out of him that Rei barely waited before putting another in. He saw a flash of pink in the mirror as Nagisa opened his mouth and tilted his head back at the intrusion. His fingers dragged down the smooth table as the taller man prepared him.

“I won’t break if you go at it a little harder,” he teased Rei with a strained voice. The muscles around his fingers relaxed and drew him in deeper.

He pushed Nagisa’s cheeks apart again and changed the angle of his hand until three of his fingers fit snugly into his hole. Now, it was a bit of a tight stretch and Nagisa’s pink entrance was straining to accommodate the intrusion. Rei moved all of them in and out of the blond to get him used to the night’s later events.

The blond’s soft hole looked delicious wrapped around his fingers. It was so wet and warm inside of him, and Rei could only imagine how good it would feel to have his cock pushed in him instead. He had seen his dick between the shorter man’s cheeks, but he was sure it would be so much tighter in his hole. Already, it looked like Nagisa was at his breaking point with his skin tautly stretched over Rei’s fingers. Rei’s cock was so much thicker and longer than his digits. He wondered if Nagisa would be alright with his cock.

Carefully, he spread his fingers apart, watching as the delicate muscles there exposed more of Nagisa’s pinkness. He couldn't believe he was about to be able to push his cock into that delicious tightness.

Rei hastily decided that was enough preparation and took the condom packet which Nagisa promptly gave him. He first dried off his hand on the back of the blond's robe then opened the packet carefully.

He could feel Nagisa watch him through the mirror as he rolled the condom on himself. Rei poured more lube on his palm and jerked off a little to cover his cock with it. The blond shifted impatiently.

Rei got behind him. He opened his mouth to ask if he was ready, but when he looked up, he made eye contact with himself in the mirror. The sight he was greeted with made him swell up harder.

Nagisa was draped carelessly over the vanity with his ass thrust out and his cock shoved against the table surface. The tip was slowly oozing out precum stickily. It strained up and let out another spurt of wetness when Rei's eyes dragged over it.

His own hands were gripped firmly on Nagisa's cheeks as he pushed them apart for his cock to penetrate. His shirt was wrinkled and his collar flipped up the wrong way. His perfectly styled hair was ruined as well, but it fit his current image of "ravaged by an overenthusiastic and horny hotel guest" perfectly.

Rei was shocked by how aroused and mussed up he looked with his glasses askew and mouth parted. Something about seeing Nagisa bent over a table and knowing that he was about to fuck him made Rei snap.

His hips bucked forward and he pushed into Nagisa. The blond let out a surprised yell. It quickly melted into a throaty groaned as Rei slowed down and carefully brought them closer together.

"You’re so big," Nagisa gasped as Rei continued to penetrate him. His first ring of muscles resisted for a second before eagerly sucking him in.

“Hazuki… san….” A low moan rolled through his body as he tilted his head back and relished in the tight heat that ate him up. Nagisa's muscles throbbed and pulsed around him tightly.

"More, Rei-chan," he keened eagerly, relaxing his muscles further and encouraging the taller man to thrust in deeper.

In no time, due to how much Nagisa was wriggling, Rei's hips were pressed flush against Nagisa's soft ass. He looked down to see how perfectly he fit inside the blond's stretched hole. It felt just as tight as it looked. Experimentally, he pulled out, his eyes trained on the way Nagisa’s entrance followed the action. When he shoved himself back in slowly, Nagisa let out a heavy breath and clawed at the vanity needily.

Rei pushed Nagisa’s cheeks together and reveled at how much _tighter_ he got. He began to slowly thrust in and out, his breath thin and shallow as he focused on the sensation of being in the blond. Everything was hazy and warm as pleasure thrummed through him. The heat in his stomach was curling in him slowly, though the more it built up, the more urgently he wanted to ram into the pliant man before him. His hands continued to squeeze and fondle Nagisa’s smooth ass, marveling at how beautiful and delicious it felt beneath his palms.

He watched his cock slide lazily in and out of Nagisa over and over again.

The blond made dying noises as he bit his knuckles hard. “S-Stop teasing me and properly fuck me already…” he pleaded, whimpering as he squeezed down hard on Rei.

He gasped at the sudden stimulation around him. His cock swelled up more.

Rei leaned possessively over the blond and stared at him through the mirror.

“Okay,” he breathed into his ear and licking the shell of it. Nagisa’s muscles fluttered around him in pleasure as he shuddered.

The shorter man swallowed and muttered a soft and incredulous “Rei-chan…” as their bodies pressed together.

Rei pulled back almost all the way and thrust back in with one, fluid motion. A loud slapping noise sounded through the room as his balls pushed up against Nagisa’s toned ass. Nagisa’s breath hitched sharply when Rei ground his hips into him so that his cock would circle in him deeply. Without pause, he pulled out and repeated the motion.

The vanity shook and creaked as Rei began to pound into Nagisa’s hole in earnest.

“F-Fuck, you’re so hard and deep i-in me—aah!” Nagisa stuttered as he was fucked. Every time the blunt of Rei’s thick erection shoved up against his sweet spot, he mewled in ecstasy.

Their breaths mingled messily as Rei continued moving. Nagisa’s fingers were moving restlessly on the table, scratching and pulling uselessly to try and hold onto something. His lips parted and closed as he panted and whimpered. Rei hastily kissed the side of Nagisa’s flushed face and tasted the saltiness there. Immediately, the blond turned to let their lips touch, and they began to kiss again.

Rei sucked on Nagisa’s lower lip and pulled at it lightly with his teeth. When he felt the blond tighten around him, he bit down a little harder. That elicited a strong groan as well as another squeeze from Nagisa.

With how easily he was slipping in and out of the blond’s heat, Rei was quickly losing it. It had been a fast downward spiral ever since he caught Nagisa from falling, but the pleasure of fucking the shorter man was almost suffocating him. He broke away from the kiss momentarily and looked back into the mirror, where both of them were reflected lewdly.

It was startling, how good they looked together like that, back-to-chest, flushed and sweaty. Nagisa’s cock had turned a deeper red as he continued to rut and leak on the table. Angry marks indented themselves against his hips and thighs, where the table pressed into him. Rei swallowed and stilled.

The pleasure on Nagisa’s face turned into confusion at the sudden lack of friction. “Rei-chan?” he asked blearily, his hazy eyes growing clearer as concern wrinkled his eyebrows. He flinched a little when the taller man pulled out of him completely and straightened his back.

Nagisa turned around and looked up. He bit his lower lip as his legs wobbled a bit. Hastily, he put his hands behind him and gripped the edge of the desk for support. “What’s the matter…?”

His voice trailed off slowly as Rei’s hands reached for his hips. His warm thumbs traced over the marks which lined his sensitive skin.

“You weren’t,” Rei started hesitantly, “You weren’t comfortable….” He licked his lips and looked meekly at Nagisa. “We should move to the bed, Hazuki-san.”

To Rei’s alarm, Nagisa frowned very deeply at his statement. His lower lip jutted out as he glared at Rei.

“Okay,” he said while taking a step forward and slipping out of his bathrobe completely. “But we’re changing things up a little.” He tiptoed until their mouths were meshed together again. Rei was thoroughly distracted by Nagisa’s soft and insistent lips as they walked backwards. The blond’s hands slipped into the flaps of Rei’s open jacket and pulled it off. He tossed it hastily on one of the chairs in the room and continued his advance.

Despite being shorter and generally smaller than him, Nagisa was able to terrorize Rei up to the edge of the bed. When the mattress hit the back of his knees, Rei halted. By that point, Nagisa had somehow tugged off his tie, untucked his shirt, and gotten it halfway unbuttoned. His pants had disappeared along their short journey as well.

“Take off your shoes too,” Nagisa murmured wetly onto his lips as he finished with the last button.

Rei obeyed him blindly and shivered when he felt the blond run his fingers and palms appreciatively over his abdomen. After realizing what the shorter man was trying to do, he helped pull his arms out of his shirt and let the starchy white fabric fall on the floor in a heap. He lost his breath when he was roughly shoved onto the bed. Rei wasn’t able to help the rather undignified yelp he let out as he fell backwards and landed on the bouncy mattress.

A warm weight scrambled over him quickly and settled on his stomach. Nagisa looked down at him with mischievous eyes. Now, his entire lithe and toned body was on display for Rei.

“Move up,” he said, “move up, move up. We can’t fuck this way.” He lured Rei to the middle of the mattress with teasing kisses and fingers.

Finally they stopped, and Nagisa dragged one of the fluffy pillows from the bed under Rei’s head.

“Comfy?” he asked.

Rei wasn’t sure how to answer, since he was currently almost completely naked, sporting a raging boner, and being straddled by a hotel guest, so he settled for, “Um… yes?”

“Good,” Nagisa accepted. He leaned forward until his forehead touched Rei’s and stared into his eyes deeply. They breathed together for a few shared seconds before Nagisa sighed and pressed their lips together firmly.

Rei moaned as Nagisa’s fingers rubbed and pinched his nipples. He let the shorter man sweep his tongue into his mouth and suck as he teased him. He could feel Nagisa’s cock grinding slowly against his stomach as he continued his ministrations. Their lips smacked apart softly as they kissed, and Nagisa purposefully let wet noises press between them. Their pace had become slow and languid, but it built up heat in Rei even more than before.

He started to follow Nagisa’s soft lips when the blond pulled away with a warm breath. Rei let his head fall back to the pillow when it was clear that the shorter man wasn’t going to continue the kiss. He opened his eyes and found himself drowning in molten magma.

Nagisa’s eyelashes were thick, and the delicate skin right below his eyes was sweaty and flushed with red and so, so beautiful. Rei wanted to reach out and touch him, but before he had a chance to, Nagisa spoke up with a slight whine in his voice.

“You’ve been calling me the wrong thing the entire night….”

“I…?” Rei’s brain wasn’t working properly, but being accused of something like that confused him even more.

“Say my name,” the blond said. His voice dropped to a husky tone, and the hue of his eyes darkened as they fell to half-mast.

“Ha-Hazuki-san?” he asked. A sharp twist on his chest made him gasp out loud. His fingers dug into the blankets.

“Wrong,” the shorter man replied. He ducked down to the nipple he had pinched. His teeth scraped over the sensitive nub before it was soothed with a lick and a suck. He lifted his head, not minding the sliver of saliva which pulled from Rei’s chest to his mouth. “Try again.”

“Hazukinnghm!” Rei’s answer became strangled when one of his nipples was sucked on harshly and the other was pinched. His stomach heaved as he gasped in a hasty breath.

“Getting there, Rei-chan,” he teased with wet lips.

Rei tried to catch his breathing as the ticklish sensation of having his nipples stroked and squeezed blanked his mind. He knew what the blond was getting at, but it didn’t feel right to go around calling hotel guests by their given names, despite all the activities they were and are engaged in.

“It’s not—it’s not proper,” he tried to insist.

Pink eyes stared at him in unamused incredulity. “Really?” Nagisa asked. He reached behind him and took Rei’s cock in his hand. He squeezed him from the base and stroked up firmly. “Is this then?”

Rei’s back arched strongly at the touch, causing Nagisa to be lifted up as well.  “N-No, but—”

The blond shifted his hips back so that Rei’s cock pressed up between his ass cheeks. He held his erection closely to him and began to rub against him slowly. His own length pushed and leaked on Rei’s stomach. “C’mon, Rei-chan,” he urged, his breathing getting shallow and excited again.

After their short break, feeling the heat of Nagisa’s ass on him again made Rei want nothing more than to shove his cock in him. But it was obvious that the blond wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. He kept teasing his dick, stroking it with his fingers, rubbing it between his cheeks, and letting the tip slightly breach his hole before pulling it out again.

Rei opened his eyes to look at him. Nagisa looked so aroused and fuckable with his bright eyes staring at him expectantly and his cock bobbing between his legs with each movement he made. Both of them were at their limits, but neither was willing to back down.

When Nagisa twisted his wrist and stroked him _just so_ , however, Rei cracked.

“Nagisa—san—” he wheezed out, unable to control how his hips bucked and made his erection slip into the blond’s grasp.

The sudden movement startled the shorter man into dribbling more precum from his slit. He steadied himself with a hand on Rei’s chest. “Just ‘Nagisa,’” he insisted, still not letting his cock in.

The larger part of Rei resisted using such familiar terms with the blond, but he couldn’t take it any longer. “Nagisa—” he started, vision flickering with dots of white as Nagisa’s fingers urged him back into his tight hole in a hurry, “—kun…!”

A dissatisfied noise reached his ears, and a trail of blunt nails raked down him. “Good enough,” Nagisa groaned, unable to hold back any longer. He slammed his hips down violently and let Rei penetrate him. Rei watched as the blond’s cock jumped up and spurted out precum when was fully seated. It continued twitching even after he settled down.

“F-Fuck,” he gasped, eyes wide in almost-disbelief. “Feels so good…” he muttered. And then, Rei’s cock was being swallowed over and over by Nagisa’s hole as he rode him.

The blond had planted his hands next to Rei’s head and spread his knees as he leaned over him. His cock bobbed between them as he pleasured himself on Rei’s erection, giving him absolutely no room for control. Every time Rei tried to thrust up, Nagisa grunted, pushed his hips all the way down, and sat on him firmly. It wasn’t until Rei stopped moving that he started up again. Nagisa made it very clear that he was the one who would be in control of the pace this time around, and it was a brutal one that he set.

Both of them were reduced to panting messes as Nagisa bounced in Rei’s lap. He made sure that every inch of the taller man’s dick was shoved into him before pulling off. Nagisa knew exactly which angle to sink down on, and every time he did, a wave of pleasure crossed his face.

Nagisa reached down and started to jerk off as he rode him. His fingers slid around his length familiarly as he teased all of his own sensitive spots. Rei couldn’t tear his eyes away when the blond kept rubbing his index finger over the slit of his cock before pulling it up and pumping. He palmed himself enthusiastically and squeezed at his base whenever he got too excited. His hand became slick and slippery very quickly.

Watching Nagisa fall apart and slowly build up to his peak made Rei feel even more excited and eager to make him cum. He wanted to see the blond’s face as he orgasmed.

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa called out, voice barely holding together, “Rei-chan, Rei-chan—”

The taller man responded in kind, finally daring to move his hips after being ground down to submission earlier. “Nagisa-kun…!”

Rei’s hands grabbed his tight ass and squeezed at the same time he bucked up to meet Nagisa’s thrust down. The blond gasped at the increase in force and threw his head back. He let Rei slam into him a few more times. Rei found himself with an armful of eager blond as the shorter man leaned forward to kiss him.

He used this chance to take over the situation again, since he was too far past the limits of his self-control. As good as it felt to have Nagisa using him like that, it just wasn’t enough. He wanted to thrust in deeper and harder, until the blond couldn’t even speak anymore.

Rei held their bodies closely together while Nagisa was distracted by their kiss and rolled them over. His cock slipped out, but he didn’t mind. Nagisa looked completely winded by the time they stopped and he was lying on his back.

With firm, gentle motions, Rei pressed his palms behind Nagisa’s thighs and pushed them up toward his chest. The blond made noises of complaint at the sudden reversal of position, but he still complied with him and squirmed until his knees were by his head and he was completely exposed.

“Greedy,” he teased Rei as the taller man looked at him. He shook his head to move his bangs out of his eyes, but they only stuck to his forehead. Rei reached out and brushed them aside. That caused Nagisa to smile at him.

Overtaken by a sudden urge, Rei leaned down clumsily and planted a brief kiss on the blond’s lips. Nagisa hummed in pleasure at the gesture.

He backed up and lined himself up with Nagisa’s entrance again. His breathing was a little erratic as he watched Nagisa’s fucked hole twitch in anticipation for him. Rei licked his lips and glanced at him. The blond was waiting with arousal written all over his face.

Rei pushed in and started to fuck him.

As he thought, their new position let him go so much closer and deeper. It was hot, and they had drawn out their session for so long, Rei was really starting to feel it. The heat in him had curled and lashed at him continuously, swelling and falling with their back and forth, and now, it steadily built up.

Nagisa was apparently at him limit too, because all he could do was keen and whine, occasionally begging Rei to go “Deeper!” or “Faster, oh my _god_ , Rei-chan—”

The sloppy noises between them got more erratic and loud as Rei heeded the blond’s needy commands with pleasure. He relished in their almost violent speed, which was so much faster than they had been able to go at previously.

Precum was steadily dripping out of the blond’s cock as his hole was stretched and filled constantly, and sticky strings of it landed and smeared on his chest messily. Rei kept watching as the blond’s cock swung and bounced between Nagisa’s legs. It was starting to twitch a lot and, combined with how loud the blond was getting and how tightly his ass fluttered around him, Rei knew Nagisa was about to lose it.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my god, k-keep fucking me,” Nagisa begged. His fingers were tearing at the blankets beneath him and his toes were curled hard. His face was so flushed and bunched up in ecstasy. Rei started thrusting even faster. “Yes, yes, yes—make me cum, Rei-chan! Fuck me harder!”

He could barely hear his own ragged breathing over the pounding in his ears and the dirty words which kept slipping from Nagisa’s swollen lips. He was so loud and so honest and so sexy that Rei didn’t know what to do with himself. His cock throbbed.

“Oh, fuck—” the blond gasped out suddenly, his eyes snapping open as he stiffened. “I’m cumming, Rei-chan, ah—! Nnm, I’m—cum-ming!” His voice hitched, and he let out a reedy cry as he helplessly watched himself jerk and orgasm.  His cock spasmed hard and let out a thick string of white. The spurt landed messily on Nagisa’s chest and neck as Rei continued to stuff his hole. Rei could see as Nagisa’s balls twitched which each shot that came from his red cock and dripped back onto himself.

Rei’s pleasure spiked exponentially while he watched and listened to the horny blond beneath him peak. With each aggressive thrust, he felt his dick swell and stiffen up even more. “Na… Nagisa-kun, aahn—ah! Keep taking my cock like that,” he stammered as he felt himself getting closer and closer.

Nagisa’s cock was still letting out shameless spurts when he suddenly orgasmed.

A yell tore itself from his throat as he pulled out and took the condom off himself. A sticky glob of cum dripped from it as he dropped it on the bed. He grabbed his cock and started jerking off through his orgasm, purposefully cumming all over the blond. Rei milked himself onto Nagisa’s face, and he shook the entire time as he watched. The blond had closed his eyes, but he had eagerly opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. He moaned loudly with each dribble which landed on him.

Pleasure pulsed through him violently as he emptied himself onto Nagisa. He hardly remembered to breathe. Watching string after string of his pleasure shoot from the head of his cock made him shake. Finally, his peak passed, and he was left slowly stroking his sensitive cock which dripped out the last bits of his cum onto the shorter man’s heaving stomach. Rei breathed heavily as he felt Nagisa shudder beneath him from residual bliss with closed eyes. Smears and heavy pearls of his cum were on Nagisa’s face and lips.

For a long moment, Rei remained still and just admired the view he was greeted with. His cock lay heavily between Nagisa’s legs and soft length. The blond occasionally still twitched and let a drop of cum drip out. Rei drew back just enough to see how stretched and raw he had fucked Nagisa’s hole. Bubbles of lube lined the angry red of his entrance.

His chest and stomach was splattered with cum, and his mouth was lined with dribbles of it as well. Against the fading pink of his chest and cheeks, Nagisa looked gorgeous. The blond’s faint eyelashes quivered slightly as he basked in the glow of orgasm.

Rei was still shaking slightly as he helped the blond lower his legs and straighten out. He clumsily wiped up some of the cum on Nagisa’s face and pressed it against the blond’s mouth, which prompted him to open his eyes in surprise. Before he could say anything though, Rei had kissed him and swirled his tongue into his mouth.

The blond whimpered as they tasted Rei’s pleasure together. They parted hazily and stared at each other, dazed. Finally, Rei gave up trying to support himself and fell over to the blond’s side. He lay on his back.

Nagisa grabbed a corner of the blanket they were lying on top of and scrubbed the remaining cum from his face. He let his arm flop down when he was done.

For a while, neither of them said anything, still too busy catching back their breaths.

It was Rei who broke the silence first.

“Nagisa-kun.”

“Mmn.”

He sucked in a deep breath.

“Why…” he said, closing his eyes and counting his heartbeats in an attempt to calm down. “ _Why_ in the world did you come here in the middle of my shift!”

Nagisa winced at Rei’s sudden loudness. Then he started to laugh.

“Oh, but Rei-chan, I thought you were going to stay in character the whole time!”

“Stay in character—!” he propped himself angrily up on his elbow and glared at the blond, who was still sprawled carelessly on the bed.

“Yeah, I mean, I had a feeling you’d just pretend not to know me and treat me like a regular guest or something, but you really hung in there! Though I think you almost messed up when you called my name at first, right?”

Rei sputtered. “I’m _at work_ right now! And then you just come in here and— _What were you thinking_?”

“That I really wanted Rei-chan to do me in his uniform?” Nagisa answered cheekily. He even winked at Rei.

“ _Oh my god_.” He covered his face with his hand and ran it roughly through his hair. “Nagisa-kun!”

“You’re getting so angry, but look how much you made me cum! And how much you came too, look at this,” Nagisa replied while dipping his fingers into the mess that had collected on his chest and stomach.

“That’s not the point!”

“What! It totally is, Rei-chan! I didn’t pay good money for a night at this hotel to not get thoroughly ravaged by you!”

“This isn’t a love hotel!”

“Okay, now _that’s_ not the point,” Nagisa said while wiping his fingers on the sheets again.

Rei’s flush returned in angry splotches. “And you probably used our rainy day money!”

“ _Also_ beside the point!” he interrupted cheerily.

Rei gave up, took off his glasses, and shoved his face against the mattress. A despairing groan rose from him.

“Shh, Rei-chan. I know you had a lot of fun, so it’s okay…. You got way bigger and harder than when we just do it at home, after all,” Nagisa said while patting him on the shoulder. “I was super impressed by how long you resisted me, by the way! I totally thought it wasn’t gonna work out. Though I gotta say, getting stuck on that doorknob and falling on you was not actually part of the plan…” he trailed off thoughtfully.

“You had a _plan_?” Rei’s muffled voice floated up.

“Of course! Except I actually just planned to shove you against the door and rub up against you until you got hard. Oh well! Happy accidents,” Nagisa chirped.

“I’m going to get fired,” Rei bemoaned.

“No, you won’t! No one even needs to know that we did it. I could have just had a really good time with myself.”

The taller man made a strangled noise again, not even bothering to mention the security cameras. “I can’t believe you tampered with the temperature meter just to get me to come up here.”

“Well, I didn’t know if it was really going to be you who would come up, so I had to have a back-up plan, y’know?”

“As if I would let anyone else come up here…” he muttered.

“Aww, Rei-chan, you do get jealous over me!”

Rei’s head lifted slightly and gave Nagisa a one-eyed, bleary glare. He flopped back down. “I’m going to get fired,” he repeated.

Nagisa didn’t say anything for a second. He glanced at the bedside table. “Well, at this rate, if you don’t get dressed again and tidy up, you might actually. Didn’t your break end about five minutes ago?”

The taller man bolted up from the bed so fast, Nagisa felt a breeze. He grabbed his glasses from the bed where he had tossed them. Rei scrambled for articles of clothing which had been haphazardly tossed everywhere, thanks to Nagisa. He hopped around with one shoe on as he shoved his arm into his wrinkled shirt.

“Oh, but since you’re running late already, why don’t we have one more round, at least? We can do it in the shower, since you fixed it for us—”

“Nagisa-kun, where did you put my tie!”

“Bondage works too,” he grinned.

Nagisa laughed hard at the glare he got for that comment.


End file.
